gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Death
The narrator bites if you steal something that didn't belong to him. Beware. '' "..." '' Death is a mysterious individual who is currently working for Dalia. 'Appearance' Underweight and tall, standing at a respectable 6’ 6’’, with only his height to emphasize his physical age, Death maintains the youthful appearance of a 16-year-old teenager, with a sweet and innocent feel about him. He has friendly heterochromatic eyes, one being crimson, and the other being a metallic gold. However, after that initial impression, it can be seen that his pupils are pale and blend in with his irises, giving his eyes a (sometimes disturbingly) blank look. His smile is a very sweet and reassuring one, as if one of an angel’s, when he does smile. Otherwise, he constantly maintains a calm and regal demeanor. Nonetheless, beyond the initially friendly composure and eyes often lies a melancholy or taciturn expression and demeanor, not really showing all that much emotion, even simple feelings such as amusement. He frequently appears serious and focused, as if he is constantly chasing after a goal of some sort that he cannot accomplish, another hint of his early maturity forced upon him. He has a childish, boyish face, and a well-built physique and torso, being quite strong. Though he is lighter than he should be, both in weight and in complexion (he is deathly pale and completely white in skin tone), he’s still fit. Meanwhile, his hair is an actual white, though being only partly reflective of other colors, and not completely. This usually results in occasional colored streaks along his hair, especially his hairline, and there is no shading caused by the light, as it refracts/reflects it. It is naturally wavy, lying just beyond his shoulder in front, with longer, thicker lengths in the back going down to his ankle, though the latter is usually non-visible from both the front and side, giving him a short-haired appearance. He often styles this back portion as one huge braid. His hair is naturally tamed down quite well and well-combed to the point where one could never find a tangle in it. His hairstyles are a bit different depending on formality; formally, he sometimes makes a point of brushing his abundant bangs to either side, only leaving the tuft of hair in the middle, but this can be inconsistent; otherwise, he leaves them be. In addition, if he’s leaving his the long parts of his hair unbraided, he also tends to slightly curl his hair in preparation for important events. 'Outfit Preference' His clothes are just as meticulous as the rest of his appearance, usually formal to the point where some have teased him for even wearing suits to bed. Even his choice of casual clothing borders on formal, though perhaps not as tightly pressed to his form. As a matter of fact, his clothing blurs the boundaries between his heritage, be that from the Modern Sect or Medieval Sect. In terms of typical, though, he appears to prefer Modern Sect formal clothing to robes or whatever it is medieval men wore to formal events. In the same terms of typical for him, it could be said to be a suit of some kind, formal pants, boots, and when appropriate, a top hat. Additionally, he also has pure white gloves on his hands, at all times, it seems. Medieval-Sect clothing wise, he tends to wear pretty…flappy…clothing, such as capes, robes, outfits with draping material over his shoulder/back, and scarves. This type of typical is usually reserved for formal events strictly in the Medieval Sect. It isn’t too hard to see that his typical modern outfit especially resembles that of a magician’s, especially enunciated by that top hat. So, one of his personal “jokes” actually involves carrying a wand around, and he probably hides things in his hat, especially small things, which he calls “props”. Props include candy, which he sometimes gives to children or people as appropriate, and cards, for whatever reason that is for. It also isn’t illogical to make fun of him for using his hat as a storage compartment. His clothing tends to be very black, white, gray, and dark-colored. Other complementary colors are only briefly used, such as paled bright colors. His common accessories include ties and that relatively thin metallic band around the top of his head to secure his hat by the base, so it doesn’t get blown off by the wind. It tends to blend in with his hair, so it’s really not that much of an accessory. And yes, sometimes to be formal, he adds a tiny bit of lipstick. It looks natural, so no one has really seen that yet. Shh. 'Personality' 'Powers/Abilities' 'TBA' 'Relationships' 'Battle Statistics' 'Backstory' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Category:Male Category:OC Category:WIP Category:Work in progress Category:Demigod Category:Half deity